


Double Date

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [655]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Jo Harvelle, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you write me Sam/Cas and Dean/angel!Jo on a double date pretty please? Genre doesn't matter. Thanks, ILY <3





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 16th, 2015

Dean parked the Impala in a spot and looked at the restaurant in front of him and Jo. It was just a simple run-down diner, but it was where everyone had agreed to meet up.

Dean got out of the car, and moved around to Jo’s side, ready to open the door for her, when he saw she already was outside.

“OK then. Come on, Sam and Cas are probably already waiting for us.” Dean said, holding the door open for Jo, and walking in after her.

They saw Cas and Sam sitting beside each other in one of the larger booths and the two gave a smile, waving Dean and Jo over.

“Was wondering when you two would show up.” Sam grinned, as Jo and Dean sat down with them.

“Dean took a wrong turn down the road a few miles back.” Jo said, and Dean gave her a look. “What? You did.”

“It was dark.” Dean huffed.

“Yeah, because we obviously haven’t driven in the dark so many times before.” Sam laughed.

“Shuddup.” Dean grunted, watching their waitress come over.

“What can I get for the four of ya’ll?” She asked pleasantly, southern accept heavy.

The four ordered, and the waitress left, leaving the group to themselves.

“So how was your day with Jo?” Cas asked.

“We had a pretty nice time.” Dean said, looking over at Jo. “I thought we did anyway. Did you have a good time?” The older Winchester asked.

“I did. Today was really nice.” Jo said, nodding. “We saw a movie, went to the park for a little while, and we went to a bar afterwards, and talked about different guns and weapons. It was really nice.”

“Sam and I have had a pleasant day as well.” Cas nodded. “We actually spent some time in a museum, learning about the different art pieces there. It was quite factual, and we enjoyed ourselves and the other’s company.”

Sam smiled, and pulled Cas a little closer to give him a side hug when the waitress came back with there drinks.

“Here you four go. I’ll be out with your food in a bit.” She said, giving a smile

“Thanks.” Dean said, passing the water over to Jo and taking a drink of his soda. “Well, it looks like we had great days with our two significant others.” He grinned, giving a wink to Jo, who smiled in return. “I think today could be called a success for all parties involved.”

“Day still isn’t over Dean.” Jo said, grinning at Dean, who grinned back. “I believe it calls for a night alone with our dates at the very end, but that is my personal opinion.” She shrugged.

Sam and Cas caught on to what Jo was meaning, and Sam rolled his eyes. “Way to be subtle. But I have to agree with you, I think that it would be nice to end the night alone with our partners, after our double date here. Cas? What do you think?”

“I think it would be a pleasant and fulfilling time.” Cas nodded.

“Great.” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Jo, and pulling her close.

When their food came, which was just food for mainly Sam and Dean, the four chatted about their days and funny moments that happened, laughing and grinning with the others.

Sam and Dean paid for the food with Cas and Jo objecting that they should help, but Dean and Sam shot them down.

“Tonight is on the two of us.” Dean said. "We're hunters, not savages."

“We were the ones that planned all this. So we’re gonna pay.” Sam added. "It's our treat to you two."

“Exactly. You two get to just enjoy the experience. Don’t worry about it.” Dean stated.

Cas and Jo huffed, flustered, but they agreed.

“Perhaps next time the two of us can plan something.” Cas said.

“Yeah. That way, you two would be the ones to just get to 'enjoy the experience'.” Jo grinned.

“I have no objections to that.” Dean said. “But for right now, it’s on me and Sammy. Not you and Cas.”

“Alright.” Jo nodded. “I think it’s about time to start heading out, Dean.” She grinned, giving the Winchester a kiss on the lips.

“Couldn’t agree with you more.” Dean said, completely caught off guard, as he cleared his throat. “Uhhh, we’ll see you two tomorrow. Have fun you two.” Dean said, giving a wink before he and Jo left.

Sam rolled his eyes and Cas looked over at him.

“What?” Cas asked.

“Those two are ridiculous.” Sam laughed.

“Any more than we are? I thought we were planning on having-” Cas started, before getting cut off by Sam, who flushed slightly.

“Cas, not out loud! Besides, they just like to flirt with each other, especially in public.” Sam said.

“I could always flirt with you if you’d like.” Cas offered.

“I like you exactly how you are, Cas.” Sam grinned. “Come on, let’s go.” Sam murmured, kissing the side of Cas’ head.

The two got up, walking out of the diner hand in hand, and to the car that Sam was using for the moment, chatting, as they drove away from the diner.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not accepting prompts at the moment, so sorry!


End file.
